Auf Wiedersehen
by La Luna Nera
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt einige Zeit nach dem finalen Kampf im 7. Buch. Es geht dabei um den Abschied von George von seinem verstorbenen Bruder Fred am Weihnachtsabend. In 3 Kapiteln
1. Auf Wiedersehen

Ein leises Knacken brach die Stille, die sich unter den großen und beschützenden Bäumen dieses Ortes aufgetan hatte.

Mit dem Knacken war ein Gast erschienen. Es war ein junger Mann, recht groß und schlaksig, mit langen roten Haaren. Er trug eine Jean und einen weiten Pullover mit eine G darauf. Ein Stück Weihnachtsdekoration hatte sich in den Maschen des selbst gestrickten Kleidungsstückes verfangen.

Langsam setzt er sich in Bewegung. Es hätte wie ein gewöhnlicher Spaziergang aussehen können. Aber ein jeder Schritt wirkte unglaublich schwer, so als müsste er sich jedes Mal von neuem gegen eine gewaltige Kraft ankämpfen, welche ihn in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung tragen wollte. Trotzdem kämpfte er weiter, Schritt um Schritt.

Nach seinem schier endlosen Gang blieb er vor einem beinahe im Schnee versinkenden Stein stehen.

Für einen Moment starrten seine Augen hinab auf das erkalte Material, dass so viel zu sagen schien. Es schien zu ihm zu sprechen, und doch war es nicht mehr als ein Stein.

Dann, als hätte ihm jemand von hinten einen Stoß versetzt, fiel er nach vorne. Er landete auf den Knien und bremste seinen Sturz in letzter Sekunde mit den Händen ab, sodass sein nicht auch noch sein Oberkörper im der weißen Pracht versank. Doch sein Kopf wurde nicht von Händen gestützt, und so hing er schlaff herab. Seine Haarspitzen berührten die kalte Oberfläche, waren allerdings zu leicht, um Spuren darin zu hinterlassen.

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen fand den Weg aus seiner Kehle, und eine Träne fiel hinab.

Unter höchster Anstrengung setzte er sich auf und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung ließ er ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder mit dazugehörigem Tintenfläschchen vor ihm erscheinen.

Er nahm den Federkiel zitternd in die Hand und begann zu schreiben.

„Du weißt sicher, dass ich erst einmal hier war. Damals, als wir dich hierher brachten…

Seither bin ich jeden Morgen aufgewacht und in dein Zimmer gegangen, in der Hoffnung du würdest eines Tages wieder dort liegen.

Aber du warst nie dort.

Ich habe die Geschäfte weitergeführt, denn obwohl alle in hellem Aufruhr waren, kamen unsere Stammkunden und auch andere noch immer in den Laden um sich unsere Produkte zu kaufen.

Ich habe alles so gemacht wie zuvor. Ich habe die Kunden beraten und mich umgehört was die Leute gerne noch alles bei uns sehen würden.

Einmal habe ich mich auch an unseren alten Tisch gesetzt, wo wir immer stundenlang über den unsinnigsten aber auch ziemlich gewinnbringenden Ideen gebrütet haben… Aber kaum hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gehoben, fiel er mir aus der Hand und blieb auf dem Tisch liegen. Ich habe immer so stark gezittert, dass meine Finger nicht die Kraft aufbrachten, ihn fest zu halten.

Denn wie kann ich jemals an die Ideen anknüpfen, die uns beiden gekommen sind… Ideen, auf die ich oder du alleine nie gekommen wären. Egal was es war, keine unserer Ideen ist einem alleine gekommen. Immer hat der andere das nötige hinzugefügt oder einfach so weit verbessert, dass die Produkte so beliebt wurden, wie sie es eben sind. Aber alles was ich jetzt hervorbringen könnte… Ist so unvollständig!

Ich habe versucht mich abzulenken, indem ich mich mit ein paar unsere Freunde traf. Aber, wie du sicher verstehen kannst, hatten sie kaum Zeit. Alle waren damit beschäftigt, Leute aus dem Untergrund zurück zu holen, oder aber ihre eigenen Verluste zu bedauern… Natürlich waren die meisten auch auf vielen Festen. Die Winkelgasse glich einem einzigen Gartenfest, kann ich dir sagen. Kein Zauberer und auch keine Hexe schien sich das entgehen lassen zu wollen. Besonders wegen der ganzen Schnäppchen, die einen dort erwarteten."

Er setzte ab und richtete seinen Blick ins Leere… Seine Gedanken kreisten um das nun kommende, was er schreiben wollte, und was ihn immer mehr Überwindung kostete.

„Ich war auf keinem der Feste."

Die Erinnerung stürzte auf ihn ein.

Er hatte draußen vor der Türe gesessen. Im Fuchsbau hatte ein großes Fest stattgefunden. Alle waren eingeladen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens, die Familie, einfach alle. Man hatte sämtliche Hebel in Gang gesetzt, um möglichst jeden in dem Haus unterbringen zu können. Alle waren eifrig bei der Sache, damit am Abend alles richtig ging. Tatsächlich kam keiner der Gäste zu spät, und als schließlich jeder gesättigt war, blieb man noch weiter zusammen sitzen, riss Witze und erzählte sich die neusten Geschichten.

Alle waren sie zusammen gesessen…

Bis auf ihn selbst. Er hatte die Frischluft vorgezogen. Er hatte es sich auf den Treppen gemütlich gemacht, zusammen mit einem bis zum Rand gefüllten Glas Wein. Nur ein paar Hühner hatten sich zu ihm gesellt.

„Es war eine harte Zeit. Aber ich habe es überstanden.

Aber obwohl mir, tief in meinem Herzen, klar war, was mit dir geschehen war, konnte ich nicht anders als jeden Morgen in dein Zimmer zu gehen.

Doch nie kam ich hierher, an diesen Ort, wo du eigentlich bist.

Ich habe es nie gewagt, noch ein zweites Mal hierher zu kommen.

Beim ersten Mal wartete ich, bis das nötigste zu Ende war Ich habe nicht auf unsere Familie gewartet. Ich hab mich als Erster umgedreht und bin verschwunden, denn der letzte Moment mit dir lies mich nicht los… Das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge verfolgte mich die ganze Zeremonie über. Ich wollte davor weglaufen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es mich immer begleiten würde. Das schlimmste bei dem Gedanken daran war und ist jedoch, dass ich in diesem allerletzten Moment, bei deinem letzten Atemzug, nicht an deiner Seite gestanden bin...

Mein Gott, was waren wir sorglos. Wir haben nie daran gedacht, dass auch uns etwas hätte passieren können. Wir waren darauf erpicht die anderen zu beschützen und etwas zum Kampf beizusteuern… Aber wir haben nie daran gedacht dass es vielleicht wir sind, die den Kampf nicht als Sieger verlassen können."

Abermals hörte er auf zu schreiben. Er wischte sich mit dem bereits feuchten Ärmel über sein Gesicht, denn er wollte nicht, dass die Tränen die Tinte verwischten und seine Worte unkenntlich machten. Er musste es zu Ende bringen. Egal, wie schwer es sein würde.

„Vielleicht hat es uns gerade deswegen getroffen… Vielleicht waren wir selber daran schuld…

Doch es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich mir weiter den Kopf darüber zerbreche. Es ist wie es ist, und egal wie sehr ich es mir wünsche: Ich kann nichts mehr daran ändern.

Aber ich will dir jetzt noch sagen, was mich dazu gebracht hat, doch noch an diesen Ort hier zu kommen und mich anständig zu verabschieden.

Heute ist Weihnachten.

Mom und Dad haben mit den anderen den Fuchsbau schön hergerichtet… Sie haben sich so sehr darauf gefreut, denn es ist das erste sorglose Weihnachten.

Alle waren da… Ron, Bill, auch Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Fleur, Hermine, Harry und noch andere. Ich dürfte als letzter angekommen sein. Ich gebe ehrlich zu… Es war schwer für mich, den Weg durch das Dorf zu schaffen. All die Idylle um mich herum brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Alle schienen so glücklich, in ihrer perfekten kleinen Welt. Als würde nur ich an diesem Tag unter den Wunden des Kampfes leiden.

Mom war recht ausgelassen. Sie hat mit Fleur, Ginny und Hermine zusammen gekocht, und Dad hat derweil mit den anderen den Tisch gedeckt. Nur Ron und ich mussten nicht mitmachen, denn mit uns wären die Küche und das Esszimmer wirklich übergelaufen. Wir sind am Sofa gesessen und haben ein wenig miteinander geredet.

Ich habe mich gefreut sie alle wieder zusehen, aber ich wurde dieses grausame Gefühl der Leere nicht los, welches mich schon so lange verfolgt, und was auch immer die anderen taten, es fehlte etwas. Wie bei einem Foto, wo man die Hälfte abreißt…

Schließlich haben wir begonnen zu Essen… Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du es schon weißt, aber Hermine und Ron sind endlich zusammen… Du hast unsere Wette also gewonnen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass die beiden es so schnell auf die Reihe kriegen. Auch Ginny und Harry sind wieder ein Paar, aber das war uns beiden ja von Anfang an klar gewesen…

Auf jeden Fall setzte Dad dann zu einer Rede an…

Er stand da, am einen Ende des Tisches, und begann zu reden. Zuerst bedankte er sich für das gute Essen und die Hilfe der anderen. Dann begann er über den Sinn von Weihnachten zu philosophieren, aber das kennst du ja eh von ihm. Er wiederholt sich ja doch jedes Jahr. Schlussendlich kam er zu dem einen Satz, der alles auslöste.

Er sagte: ‚Ich freue mich, dass die ganze Familie Weasley beisammen ist.' Und noch bevor ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, erwiderte ich: ‚Fast.'

Alle starrten mich an, teils fragend, teils bestürzt. Und plötzlich begann ich zu weinen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühlte mich so hilflos, so leer, so verdammt allein… Und dann hörte ich auch Mom schluchzen, und spätestens in diesem Moment begriffen auch die letzten was ich meinte.

Eine grausam betrübte Stimmung legte sich über den Raum. Als sich Dad unserer Mutter zuwandte und sie trösten wollte, kamen auch Hermine, Ginny und Fleur die Tränen.

Ich hörte die beschwichtigenden Worte der anderen, um die weinenden zu beruhigen, doch alle Stimmen die plötzlich zu vernehmen waren, zitterten, kämpften mit den Tränen.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, war ich doch derjenige, der all die ausgelöst hatte. Hätte ich meinen Mund halten können, dann hätte ich ihnen allen nicht das Weihnachtsfest versaut. Wütend auf mich selbst und verzweifelt bin ich einfach aufgesprungen und aus dem Haus gerannt, ohne mich auch nur noch einmal umzusehen.

Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte…

Und jetzt sitze ich hier."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich abermals über die Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Seine Augen brannten, und immer wieder schauderte er vor Kälte. Es begann zu schneien, und immer mehr Flocken fielen herab. Doch er musste diesen Brief noch fertig schreiben…

Er musste…

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass nie wieder alles so wird wie früher…

Es ist mir bewusst geworden, dass du für immer fort bist.

Heute, bei der Rede von Dad, ist mir klar geworden, dass du nie mehr mit uns an einem Tisch sitzen wirst.

Der Witz mit Gred und Forge funktioniert nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie die ständige Verwechslung. Wir werden nie wieder unseren kleinen Bruder aufziehen können oder ein unschlagbares Team beim Quidditch abgeben. Wir werden nie wieder eine Witz nach dem anderen reißen, denn es gibt kein Wir mehr.

Es gibt ein Ich, und hoffentlich noch ein Du. Aber ein Wir gibt es auf dieser Erde nicht mehr. Nicht für uns beide.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht besser wird, wenn ich jeden Morgen in dein Zimmer gehe und nachsehe, ob du wieder da bist. Du wirst nie mehr da sein.

Das weiß ich jetzt.

Ich will mit diesem Brief hier Abschied nehmen. Für den Moment zumindest, für die Dauer meines Lebens…

Ich habe keine Zweifel dass wir uns nach dieser Zeitspanne wieder sehen und eine tolle Zeit zusammen haben, aber ich weiß, dass es jetzt Zeit ist, mein Leben zu leben. Ich denke, dass dies auch in deinem Sinne ist.

Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Ich war in meine ganzen Leben nie von dir getrennt, immer an deiner Seite, auch wenn ich im entscheidenden Moment das Unglück nicht von dir Abwenden konnte.

Aber ich werde nie vergessen wir viel Spaß wir miteinander hatten, und wie perfekt wir uns ergänzt haben. Und ich werde auch nie meinen letzten Eindruck von dir vergessen… Du hast gelacht, denn Percy hat etwas Witziges gesagt, wie er mir erzählt hat. Und mit einem Lächeln hast du uns verlassen. Hast du mich verlassen…

In meinen Gedanken und in meinem Herzen behalte ich dich bei mir. Ich weiß, dass niemand je deinen Platz einnehmen kann oder darf, denn es ist dein Platz.

Der Platz, den du dir als mein Zwilling verdienst, Fred.

Ich warte bereits auf unser Wiedersehen…

Dein Bruder George."

Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er Federkiel und Tinte verschwinden. Er nahm das Pergament in beide Hände und las noch einmal zitternd die letzten Zeilen.

Dann faltete er es und legte es vor den Grabstein seines Bruders, wobei seine Augen über die eingravierten Worte huschten. Er nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen, hob seinen Zauberstab und entzündete seinen Brief mit einem Schlenker.

Er fuhr sich ein letztes Mal mit dem Ärmel über die Tränen. Dann drehte er sich um.

Ab jetzt würde es nicht mehr ganz so schwer sein. Er wollte wiederkommen, er wollte Blumen bringen.

Und er würde es tun, bestimmt…


	2. Hilf mir

Eine Gestalt wankte durch die Nacht. Ihre Umrisse waren kaum auszumachen, da keine Straßenlaterne brannte und auch der Weihnachtsschmuck bereits abgedreht worden war. Doch auch ohne Licht setzte der Einsame seine Schritte sicher und ging geradewegs auf eines der schmalen Häuser zu.

Als der Rotschopf schließlich direkt vor der Türe stand, zog er lustlos einen Stab aus seiner Tasche hervor und richtete ihn auf das Schloss, welches noch im selben Moment leise klickte und die Türe ein kleines Stück aufspringen ließ.

Er schlurfte hinein und verstaute während dem gehen den Stab wieder sicher in seiner Tasche. Der junge Mann platzierte seine Schritte beinahe vollkommen lautlos. Auch als er über die alte Treppe ein Stockwerk weiter hinaufging, konnte man kaum einen Laut vernehmen, der einem sagte, dass er wieder zurück war.

Oben angekommen öffnete er die Türe zu seinem Zimmer, dieses Mal benötigte er dazu jedoch nicht seinen Zauberstab.

Auch in diesem, seinem Raum brannte kein Licht, doch abermals wusste er, wohin er seine Füße setzen musste, um an sein Ziel zu kommen.

Schlussendlich setzte er sich auf seine Bettkante, stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er fühlte sich kraftlos, ausgelaugt, wie nach einer endlosen Marter. Doch er wäre froh gewesen, wenn bloß dieses Gefühl ihn beherrscht hätte, denn auch eine unendliche Leere war in ihm, und ein Teil seiner Seele schien wie erfroren. Er spürte ihn einfach nicht mehr. Auch schien es ihm, als würde an seiner Seite beständig ein eiskalter Wind wehen, der in der Vergangenheit nicht zu spüren gewesen war, da immer ein anderer schützend bei ihm gewesen war.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und rannen langsam über seine Wangen hinab, bis sie sich dort nicht mehr halten konnten und in seine Handflächen fielen. Seine Haare hingen in einem dichten Vorhang über sein Gesicht, und dies war auch gut so. Er wollte nicht, dass auch nur irgendjemand sein Gesicht so sehen konnte.

Hätte er behauptet, er wollte alleine sein, so wäre das gelogen gewesen, denn er wünschte sich eigentlich nichts sehnlicher als diesen einen Menschen wieder bei sich zu haben. Alle anderen konnten von ihm aus bleiben, wo sie wollten. Ihn interessierte nur sein verloren gegangenes Pendant. Schatten und Spiegelbild, nun für immer verloren.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Klicken, kaum hörbar. Doch da er sich nicht rührte, und auch seine Tränen ihren Weg lautlos gingen, konnte er den Laut gerade noch erhaschen. Auf das Klicken folgte das Geräusch von umsichtig gesetzten Schritten, zögerlichen Bewegungen. Die Türe wurde wieder geschlossen, und dann bewegten sich zwei Personen über die Treppe hinauf, noch immer darauf bedacht, sich, wenn möglich, nicht zu verraten.

Es klopfte. Der erste, mit Bedacht gesetzte Laut der Besucher.

„George?"

Die Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders drang klar und deutlich zu dem am Bett sitzenden durch, auch wenn er nur noch ein sichtbares Ohr hatte mit dem er sie wahrnehmen konnte.

Er wusste, dass dort draußen zwei seiner Verwandten standen. Der eine musste Ron sein, der jüngere Bruder. Wer der andere war, wusste George noch nicht.

Was er aber wusste, war, dass die beiden dort draußen auf eine Antwort von ihm warteten. Doch trotzdem gab er keinen Laut von sich, sondern blieb reglos sitzen, noch immer stumme Tränen weinend.

Doch seine Verwandtschaft ließ nicht locker, und so klopfte es bald wieder an die hölzerne Türe. Nun etwas energischer.

„George, wir kommen jetzt rein!", kündigte sich der zweite Gast an. An der Stimme konnte George eindeutig erkennen, dass es sich um Percy handelte.

Die beiden kamen herein, und mit ihnen auch ein Lichtstrahl. Allem Anschein nach hatten sie auf ihrem Weg sämtliche Lichter eingeschaltet, die sie gefunden hatten. Sie wagten es jedoch nicht, auch in dem Zimmer ihres trauernden Bruders ein Licht anzumachen. Stattdessen ließen sie die Türe einfach einen spaltbreit offen stehen und suchten sich zaghaft und übervorsichtig ihren Weg zum Bett.

George spürte wie sich zuerst einer an seine rechte Seite setzte, dann einer auf die Linke. Doch obwohl nun gleich zwei Brüder von ihm an seiner Seite saßen, griff ihn der eisige Wind immer noch von allen Seiten an und ließ seinen Körper zunehmend erkalten.

„George…", vernahm er Ron von seiner Rechten. Er wusste nicht was sein Bruder ihm sagen wollte, und anscheinend wusste auch er selbst in diesem Moment nicht weiter und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

Durch die wieder über ihnen liegende Stille konnten sie klar und deutlich hören, wie Percy nach einigen Minuten tief Luft holte um das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Du warst am Friedhof, nicht wahr, George?", fragte er leicht nervös, wie man an seiner dezent zitternden Stimme hören konnte.

Friedhof…

George hasste dieses Wort. Er konnte höchstens sagen, er war bei seinem Zwillingsbruder zu Besuch gewesen. Aber Fred war nicht auf dem Friedhof… Auch wenn seine sterblichen Überreste dort vielleicht lagerten, so war sein Geist nie und nimmer dort. Fred und George selbst waren sich immer einig gewesen, dass sie Friedhöfe hassten. Es waren traurige Orte. Jene Art von Trauer, welche die beiden nur schwer ertragen konnten.

Aber wenn sie schon zusammen kaum an solche Plätze gehen konnten, wie sollte George es dann alleine schaffen?

Er nannte diesen Ort nicht Friedhof. Vielleicht das Heim von Fred, oder der Ort wo sein Körper ruhte, doch nicht Friedhof. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Als George in seine Gedanken verfiel und seinen beiden Brüdern keine Antwort gab, konnte er förmlich spüren, wie sie sich hinter seinem Rücken leicht verzweifelt ansahen. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen darüber machten, dass er ihnen vielleicht wieder verloren ging. Sie hatten Angst, er würde sich selbst in seinen Gedanken verlieren.

„Was hast du dort gemacht? Mom hat sich um dich gesorgt, weil du so rasch verschwunden bist…", fuhr Ron zögernd fort.

Ja, ihre Mutter hatte sich immer um ihre Zwillinge gesorgt. Zugegeben, Fred und George hatten ihr mehr als genug Anlass dazu gegeben. George überlegte einen Moment und versuchte die ganzen Erinnerungen, welche nun auf ihn zustürzten, zu ordnen, und irgendwie gelang es ihm auch. Vielleicht hätten Fred und er sich öfter bei ihr entschuldigen sollen, ihr vielleicht öfter einen gefallen tun sollen. Doch nun, wo Fred gegangen war, war dies kaum mehr möglich…

Abermals breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille über den drei Brüdern aus.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich Fred noch zu danken habe…"

George schreckte auf. Was hatte Percy eben gesagt?

Es war nicht nur, dass er zum ersten Mal in diesem Tag den Namen seines verloren gegangenen Bruders gehört hatte… Percy sprach anders von ihm als bisher. Normalerweise redete er von ihm wie ein mittelalterlicher Sänger vom Helden der Geschichte, wie er sich todesmutig der Gefahr stellte und das Monster zu bezwingen versuchte.

Doch nun sagte er es plötzlich mit einem anderen Ton… Es war nicht mehr so, dass er einfach erzählte was geschehen war. Er sprach auf einer emotionalen Ebene, mit persönlichem Bezug zu seinem Bruder. Das erste mal seit langem.

„Wobei, wenn ich es recht bedenke, muss ich euch beiden danken."

George konnte nicht anders. Er musste seinen Kopf ein Stück heben und aus dem Versteck in seinen Händen hervorholen. Er wandte sich ein wenig nach links und sah seinen älteren Bruder durch seinen Haarvorhang hindurch an.

Das erste Mal, seit Fred gegangen war, war George wieder mit seinem Bruder angesprochen worden. Nicht mehr als „du", sondern wieder als „ihr". Er konnte kaum fassen, wie sehr ihm in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, dass er dies schmerzlichst vermisst hatte.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum", fuhr der Ältere fort. „Nun ja, ihr wart es von Anfang an, die mir immer den Kopf gewaschen haben. Klar, als wir Kinder waren, da habe ich euch oft verflucht, weil ihr mich ständig geärgert habt, und ich nie gegen euch angekommen bin, und selbst als Schulsprecher habt ihr mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Aber eigentlich habt ihr mich dadurch bloß immer am Boden behalten, sodass ich den Verstand über alldem nicht verlor. Ich komme nicht unbedingt so gut mit Macht klar wie andere, du Ruhm steigt mir schnell zu Kopf. Aber das wisst ihr beide schon…

So gesehen bereue ich es richtig, dass ich damals in Ministerium gegangen bin und mich von euch abgegrenzt habe.

Ich bin vollkommen abgehoben, habe jeden Bezug zur Familie verloren und ließ mich viel zu leicht von den Mächtigen blenden, da ich dachte, in ihren Positionen könnten sie doch nur Recht haben.

Ihr wusstet es immer schon besser, und weil ihr mich trotz meiner höheren Position nie wie jemand besseren behandelt habt, konnte ich, solange ich Kontakt mit euch hatte, normal bleiben. Und auch zum Schluss wart es eigentlich ihr, die mich wieder zurückgeholt haben. Eure beständig bissigen Kommentare, welche ihr gemeinsam perfekt ergänzt habt, haben mich zum Nachdenken bewogen. Und als mir dann klar wurde, was ihr all die Jahre für mich getan habt, bin ich zu euch zurückgekommen und habe mich wieder zur richtigen Seite bekannt."

Nach einer kurzen Pause und einem Seufzen fuhr er fort: „Ich hätte euch das schon viel früher sagen sollen. Und ich wollte es euch eigentlich gleich nach dem großen Kampf sagen, aber als dann alles plötzlich so eine unerwartete Wendung nahm, da habe ich es völlig vergessen…

Und jetzt muss ich mich erst bei euch bedanken, denn ohne dein Wachrütteln am heutigen Abend, hätte ich mich vielleicht nie mehr wirklich daran erinnert, wie viel ich euch beiden Schuldig bin."

Während sein Bruder gesprochen hatte, war George immer mehr aus seinem Versteck herausgekommen, und mittlerweile konnte man, trotz einiger Haare, bereits einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen.

„Na ja, Percy, das gilt allerdings nicht nur für dich!"

George wandte seinen Blick zur Rechten, wo sein jüngerer Bruder nun das Wort ergriffen hatte.

„Wenn du ihnen schon zu Dank verpflichtet bist, dann ich erst recht!

Ohne die beiden wäre ich sicher nicht der Ron, der jetzt hier sitzt. Natürlich, ich habe mich auch oft über ihre Scherze geärgert und es nicht gerne gesehen, wenn sie mich wie einen Deppen dastehen ließen, aber eigentlich habe ich ihnen so viel zu verdanken!

Zum Beispiel das ich jetzt Hermine habe. Wenn sie mir nicht damals diesen falschen Zauberspruch beigebracht hätten, wer weiß, ob Harry und ich Hermine dann zu Hilfe geeilt wären, als der Troll sie bedrohte. Es mag mehr Zufall als wirkliche Hilfe gewesen sein, aber trotzdem…

Oder auch die Sache mit dem Quidditch! Ich gebe zu, ich bin nicht gut! Aber ohne ihre ständigen Sticheleien beim Training, als wir noch Kinder waren, wäre ich vielleicht noch schlechter gewesen!

Aber besonderen Dank bin ich euch schuldig, weil ihr im letzten Kampf gekommen seid.

Ihr ward uns nicht bloß eine große Hilfe, ihr ward wohl eine der wichtigsten. Ihr habt auch viele der Gryffindors ermutigt, sich einzusetzen, gegen den dunklen Lord. Viele haben euch noch gekannt, oder kannten zumindest schon euren Laden und dadurch auch euch indirekt, und sie setzten sich schon alleine wegen euch noch mehr ein. Auch eure Artikel für den Nahkampf waren sehr beliebt und wurden wirklich zu Hauff hergenommen, wie wir dann beim beseitigen der Spuren festgestellt haben…

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Leben eure Produkte gerettet haben! Schon alleine das meinige dutzende Male, wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe."

„Denkst du wirklich?"

George fragte, bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Ron nickte zustimmend und lächelte seinen Bruder milde an: „Auf jeden Fall. Ihr habt uns echt einen mehr als großen Dienst erwiesen."

„Und auch", fuhr Percy an diese Aussage anschließend an, „wenn von vielen zu unrecht behauptet wird, sie seien für das höhere Gute gestorben, oder edel und tapfer aus der Welt geschieden, bis zum letzten Atemzug die Schwächeren beschützend… Bei Fred stimmt es wirklich."

Abermals suchten sich die Tränen ihren Weg ans Tageslicht, dieses Mal jedoch nicht wegen unermesslicher Trauer, sondern wegen Stolz und Glück.

Fred, dachte George. Wenn du jetzt hier wärst, dann hättest sogar du zu weinen begonnen.

Die Worte seines jüngeren und älteren Bruders hatten den Trauernden bewegt. Fred war nicht gegangen, ohne der Nachwelt etwas von ihm übrig zu lassen. All die Leben, die sie beide gerettet hatten, durch ihre Spaßartikel und ihren nie enden wollenden Einsatz im Kampf, all das konnte ihnen niemand mehr nehmen. Selbst der Tod nicht.

Und ein Gefühl, welches George bereits seit so langer Zeit misste, kehrte plötzlich wieder zu ihm zurück. Wenn es auch nur für einen kurzen Moment war, so war es dafür umso intensiver.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem letzten Tag des langen Kampfes gegen den Dunklen Lord, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sein Zwillingsbruder wieder bei ihm sitzen, ihm lachend auf die Schulter klopfen und diese innige Verbundenheit auskosten.

In diesem Moment war sich George sicher, dass sein Bruder gerade an ihn dachte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie es zuging.

„Danke…"

Dieses eine Wort schien beinahe im Raum zu verschwinden, so leise war es nur zu vernehmen. Doch sowohl Ron als auch Percy verstanden die Tragweite davon.

Sie hatten ihm wirklich helfen können.

Und auch wenn beide dachten, sie hätten es sich nur eingebildet, so waren sie sich in ihrem Innersten sicher, bei diesem Wort nicht nur den einen Bruder gehört zu haben, sondern nach so langer Zeit auch die Stimme seines Ebenbildes wieder vernommen zu haben….


	3. Bis bald

Erschöpft ließ sich der Rotschopf auf sein Bett fallen und bettete seinen Kopf auf sein Kissen.

Gerade erst waren seine beiden Brüder wieder verschwunden. Sie hatten ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen und so gut getröstet, wie sie nur konnten.

Er war ihnen wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet.

Nun jedoch war er wieder alleine, und langsam begann er die Strapazen des Tages zu spüren. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihn befallen, und am liebsten wäre er sofort eingeschlafen, doch er wollte sich zuerst noch duschen gehen. Seine Kleidung war noch immer nass vom Schnee und auch dreckig von der Erde, auf der er gesessen hatte.

Er nahm alle seine Kräfte zusammen und erhob sich ein letztes Mal für heute von seinem Bett. Schlaftrunken schlurfte er in das einst gemeinsame Bad, welches er sich mit seinem Zwilling geteilt hatte. Nun jedoch war es seines alleine.

So schnell wie es ihm in diesem Zustand möglich war, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und verschwand dann sofort unter der Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser heiß auf, denn sein Körper fühlte sich nicht nur psychisch, sondern auch physisch kalt an. Immerhin war er doch ohne Jacke oder warmen Pullover aus seinem Elternhaus geflüchtet und dann für einige Zeit bei Minusgraden im Schnee gekniet. Doch erst als er mit seinen beiden Brüdern gesprochen hatte, war ihm dies bewusst geworden.

Nun wärmte das heiße Wasser ihn langsam aber sicher auf. Sein Körper schien in Flammen aufzugehen, während die Durchblutung langsam wieder zu einem normalen Zustand zurückkehrte. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte.

Wenn er früher ein Problem gehabt hatte, so schien es ihm manchmal, wenn er sich einfach gehen ließ, als ob das Wasser alle seine Sorgen mit sich nehmen würde und ihn wieder zum alten George machte. Aber wie unwichtig waren all diese Probleme doch gewesen… Den Verlust der zweiten Hälfte seiner Seele konnte das Wasser nicht lindern. Selbst wenn er noch so lange unter dem aufgedrehten Duschkopf stehen blieb, würde es nicht besser werden.

Von dieser trübsinnigen Kenntnis befallen, drehte er das Wasser leicht enttäuscht ab und stieg aus der Duschkabine heraus.

Als sein Blick den beschlagenen Spiegel streifte, blieb er dort hängen.

Er sah sein eigenes Gesicht, verschwommen. Seine beiden Augen waren wie zwei Farbtupfe auf seinem erschreckend bleichen Gesicht, umrahmt von einem roten Haarschopf, von welchem unablässig Wasser tropfte. Doch weil die Scheibe beschlagen war, konnte er keine Details erkennen. Alles war unförmig, als hätte man dem Bild jegliche Feinheiten entzogen.

Genau so fühlte er sich.

Ohne die Lachfalten, ohne das strahlen in den Augen, ohne Feinheiten, war das Bild von ihm unvollständig. Mit dem Verlust seines Seelenverwandten, hatte er nicht nur den Lebensmut verloren, sondern auch sich selbst. Er war nun diese verschwommene, unvollständige Persönlichkeit in dem beschlagenen Spiegel.

Nach einer unendlich langen Zeitspanne, so schien es ihm, hatte er endlich die Kraft sich von diesem verzerrten, jedoch seltsamerweise der Wirklichkeit entsprechenden Spiegelbild abzuwenden.

Schlussendlich lag er wieder in seinem Bett. Seine Haare waren wieder trocken und sahen aus wie immer, und auch der Spiegel zeigte ihn wieder so, wie man ihn von Außen sah. Sein Innenleben war wieder zu seinem eigenen geworden.

Die Müdigkeit bedrängte ihn nun immer mehr. Erschöpft zog er die Decke an sich. Schon kurz darauf hatte er kaum mehr Kraft, seine Augen offen zu halten. Er warf einen letzten Blick in den abgedunkelten Raum, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren und schlief ein.

Schon kurz darauf zuckten seine Augenlieder wieder.

War er überhaupt eingeschlafen? Er fühlte sich nicht mehr müde, sondern vollkommen erholt und regeneriert. Hatte er wirklich so lange geschlafen, dass er jetzt einfach aufstehen konnte und sich wie neugeboren fühlte?

Er wollte sich aus seiner Seitenlage herausdrehen, doch als er sich mit seinen Hände abzustützen versuchte, spürte er, dass der Untergrund fest war, bei weitem nicht so weich wie sein Bett, obwohl es ihm hier auch nicht ungemütlicher schien als auf der weichen Matratze.

Leicht widerwillig entschied er sich dazu, nicht wieder zu versuchen, einzuschlafen. Er blinzelte verschlafen, doch dann schlug er seine Augen ganz auf und erhob seinen Oberkörper.

Er war an einem fremden Ort, und überall um ihn herum waberte Nebel. Es war jedoch nicht diese beunruhigende Art von Nebel, wie sie sich manchmal auf Friedhofshügeln bildete, und bei welcher man jeden Moment erwartete, von einem heimtückischen Etwas angefallen zu werden. Hier war eher jene Art von Nebel um ihn angesammelt, die auf Bildern von Engeln abgebildet war, um der Szene eine geheimnisvolle Seite zu verleihen.

Der Rotschopf fühlte sich trotzdem etwas unsicher. Leicht schwankend stellte er sich auf seine Füße und bemerkte, dass der Nebel stets in einem sicheren Abstand zu ihm im Raum stand. War es überhaupt ein Raum, in dem er sich befand?

Unsicher hob er seinen Fuß um einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen, doch sowie er den Boden wieder berührte, stob der Nebel mit einem Mal auseinander, und eine ihm vertraute Umgebung nahm Gestalt an.

Er stand in dem Zimmer, dass er viele Jahre lang im Fuchsbau sein Eigen hatte nennen können. Oder zumindest zur Hälfte, denn er hatte dort stets mit seinem Zwillingsbruder gelebt. Dieser Gedanke jedoch versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich, und so verdrängte er ihn rasch wieder.

Ihm fiel auf, dass das Zimmer genauso aussah wie beim letzten Mal, als er es betreten hatte, am Tag von Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. Die Betten waren fein gemacht, und es lagen keine Scherzartikel herum, welche gerade dabei waren, den letzten Schliff zu bekommen. Kein einziger Bestellschein flatterte herum.

Es war beinahe gruselig, dieses Zimmer hier zu haben, ohne dass es auch nur eine Spur von dem Chaos aufwies, dass er und sein Bruder immer angerichtet hatten.

Sehnsucht nach seinen Kindstagen befiel ihn ohne Warnung, als er sich zu dem Fenster wandte, welches einen hübschen Ausblick auf die Hügel hatte. Er brachte es kaum über sich, noch weiter dem schier unendlich starken Druck zu entfliehen, mit welchem die Erinnerungen auf ihn zuzurasen schienen. Er stellte sich zum Fenster und blickte durch die Scheibe, wurde jedoch von seiner zarten Spiegelung daran gehindert, allzu viel ausmachen zu können. So ließ er sich doch von seinen Gedanken überrollen, schien beinahe darin zu ertrinken…

„George!"

Die Stimme holte ihn schneller wieder an diesen fremden und doch vertrauten Ort zurück, als auch nur irgendetwas anderes es je vermocht hätte.

Noch während er sich umwandte, begann sein Blick zu verschwimmen, denn Tränen sammelten sich bereits in seinen Augen. Seinen Gedanken waren beherrscht von der Hoffnung, es sich nicht eingebildet zu haben, was er eben gehört hatte. Konnte es denn wirklich sein…?

Als er schließlich den Urheber der ihm so bekannten Stimme erblickte, stockte ihm der Atem. Dort, gegenüber von ihm, stand tatsächlich sein Ebenbild, jedoch mit zwei und nicht einem Ohr.

Von seinen Emotionen dazu getrieben, stürmte er auf seinen Bruder zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Hey, ist doch kein Grund gleich so zu weinen!", hörte er seinen Zwillingsbruder zu sich sprechen, während er ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn legte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

George jedoch war wie gelähmt in seiner Trauer und der Freude, die ihn übermannten.

Erst nach einiger Zeit konnte er die Tränen zurückhalten und beruhigte sich ein klein wenig.

Sein Bruder drückte ihn ein Stück von sich weg und nahm ihn in Augenschein, wobei er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche zog und es seinem Bruder reichte.

„Na, wie geht's dir, George?"

Bei der Nennung seines Namens hätte er am liebsten gleich wieder geweint, doch es gab so vieles, was er sagen wollte… Da konnte er sich nicht noch länger damit aufhalten.

„Was für eine beschissene Frage."

Sein Bruder lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: „Ich weiß. Aber Etikette muss sein. Du willst doch nicht, dass Mom böse wird, oder?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Georges Gesicht, doch er konnte es nicht lange aufrechterhalten. Tausende Gedanken veranstalteten ein Rennen in seinem Kopf, alle versuchten sie als Erstes ausgesprochen zu werden.

Doch keiner von ihnen bekam eine Chance, denn Fred begann wieder zu reden: „Also weißt du, George, ich hab deinen Brief bekommen. War nicht ganz leicht zu lesen, weil die Schrift richtig krakelig war… Hast du etwa so gezittert?"

George nickte nur schwach mit dem Kopf, also fuhr sein Bruder fort: „Ich freu mich natürlich sehr für Ron und Hermine… War ja eh schon längst überfällig, aber da sind wir uns einig. Auf jeden Fall danke ich dir mal dafür… Es war ganz nett, Mal wieder etwas von dem zu erfahren, auch wenn das mit Dad und seiner Rede…"

Fred fuhr sich mit der Hand in den Nacken. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er gerade nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Etwas, das George nur sehr selten erlebt hatte. Er konnte die Male an einer Hand abzählen.

Fred seufzte leicht genervt und fragte seinen Bruder kurz, ob sie sich nicht setzen wollten.

George ließ sich auf sein altes Bett fallen und strich beinahe andächtig über die Decke.

Fred lächelte und sagte: „Schon seltsam, nicht? Das letzte Mal, als wir beide noch richtig hier gewohnt haben, war das ganze Zimmer total unordentlich… Überall lagen unsere neusten Entwicklungen und Bestellscheine herum. Ich frag mich noch immer, wie wir es bloß geschafft haben, uns hier drinnen noch zu bewegen… Wo wir selbst doch eigentlich auch nicht grade Platz sparend sind."

Nun konnten beide nicht anders als sich herzhaft anzulächeln, und George lachte sogar leise.

„Nun ja… Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Alles ist so anders geworden… Schon seltsam, irgendwie… Als du noch da warst, ist mir nie aufgefallen, wie die Zeit dahin gleitet. Wir hatten immer unseren Spaß…, " meinte George kleinlaut.

„Hey!", fiel Fred ihm ins Wort. „Wir haben noch immer unseren Spaß, und du kannst sicher auch etwas Freude am Leben finden, ohne dass ich wie ein siamesischer Zwilling an dir klebe! Außerdem bist du ja nicht allein!"

George zog skeptisch seine Augenbraue hoch und musterte seinen Zwillingsbruder mit einem Blick, der bereits alles sagte, was er hätte sagen können.

Fred fuhr lachend fort, ließ seinen Bruder dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen: „Nur weil ich jetzt da unten, oder oben… Wie auch immer! Auch wenn ich bei euch jetzt keinen Körper mehr habe, kann ich zu euch kommen. Ihr könnt uns dann zwar nicht so wirklich sehen, aber wir sind an eurer Seite.

Wir begleiten und beschützen euch! Vielleicht nicht immer ganz so gut wie wir es als tatsächlich Lebende könnten… Aber immerhin, wir können etwas tun. Ich hab schon ein paar altbekannte Gesichter dort unten gesehen! Zum Beispiel Harrys Eltern… Die schauen gerne Mal auf einen Sprung zu ihrem Sohn, gemeinsam mit Sirius. Mit dem ist es immer ganz lustig, wenn ich ihn seh… Aber egal!

Wichtig ist, George, dass du weißt, dass du mich nicht für immer verloren hast!"

„Aber das weiß ich doch!"

Es schien Fred beinahe so, als hätte sich durch diese Worte von ihm eine Tür in George geöffnet, denn dieser begann plötzlich wie wild drauflos zu reden.

„Ich weiß doch, dass ihr immer über uns wacht und darauf Acht gebt, dass wir nicht zu viel Mist bauen oder sonst was. Ihr seid auf jeden Fall da und habt ein Auge auf uns! Aber… Trotzdem! Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich! Wenn ich nur bedenke… Wenn ich dich nicht mit Perce hätte abziehen lassen, dann wäre ich bei dir gewesen! Dann hätte ich etwas tun können!

Aber so war ich nicht einmal in deiner Nähe, als es passiert ist!

Wir haben immer gesagt, wir würden die letzten Worte des jeweils anderen hören, aber ich war nicht einmal im Entferntesten nah genug, um auch nur deine Stimme zu hören! Wer weiß, vielleicht war ich in dem Moment sogar mehr als zwei Stockwerke unter dir! Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo ich zum Zeitpunkt deines Todes war!

Ich habe immer geglaubt, wir würden zusammenbleiben! Ist dir schon einmal aufgefallen, dass wir nie an den Tod gedacht haben? All die Jahre! Wir waren immer überzeugt, dass es uns beide nur zu zweit oder gar nicht gibt!

Aber was ist jetzt?

Ich sitze in UNSEREM Haus, allerdings ohne dich! Alleine! Aus unserem Bad wurde mein Bad, aus unserem Laden mein Laden! Aus unserer Familie meine Familie! Wir haben uns immer alles geteilt, und plötzlich gehört alles mir alleine, und ich komme damit nicht klar! Ich wollte deine Hälfte nie haben, und ich brauchte sie ja auch nie, weil ja immer du deine Hälfte hattest, und du aber immer an meiner Seite warst! Du warst die Hälfte meiner Existenz!

Und jetzt… Ganz plötzlich bist du weg! Ich hatte keine Chance mich darauf vorzubereiten! Ich bin in die große Halle gekommen, weil Dad mich gesucht hat! Und dort hast du gelegen, neben Lupin und Tonks! Ich bin zu dir gerannt, aber was auch immer ich getan habe, du hast dich nicht gerührt! Du hast nur gelächelt! Immer als Toter vor dich hin gelächelt, mit geschlossenen Augen, als würdest du einen schönen Traum haben und jeden Augenblick wider aufwachen und mir davon erzählen!

Dein Gesicht verfolgt mich, Nacht für Nacht, und lässt mich nicht los… Du warst doch meine bessere Hälfte! Ein Teil meiner Seele war immer in dir, du warst meine Seele!

Jetzt stehe ich aber da, und an meiner Seite ist nur dieses Loch, diese schreckliche, kalte Leere! Du fehlst mir!"

Während er gesprochen hatte, waren die Tränen zurückgekommen, und er hatte wieder begonnen zu weinen.

Fred nahm die zitternden Hände seines Bruders in seine eigenen und sprach dann leise zu ihm: „George, weißt du, warum ich diesen Ort gewählt habe, um dich wieder zu sehen?"

George schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf und versuchte, sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Das hier ist ein Ort, an den wir unendlich viele Erinnerungen haben. Hier haben wir unsere ersten Streiche ausgeheckt, und hier hatten wie unsere besten Ideen. Vielleicht auch die Dümmsten, aber unter ihnen waren die Besten. Hier sind wir groß geworden, und hier wurde viel getan, um uns zu den Menschen zu machen, die wir geworden sind. Wir haben viel unseren Eltern zu verdanken, und auch unseren großen und dem kleinen Brüdern, unserer Schwester, die alle miteinander unsere Opfer waren, wobei wir sie natürlich geliebt haben, ohne Zweifel.

Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir einmal durchs Haus gezogen sind, kurz nachdem Charlie ausgezogen war, und wir bei seinem Zimmer halt gemacht haben. Da hast du gesagt, du kannst fast noch hören, wie Charlie in seinem Zimmer mit seinen kleinen Drachenfiguren spielt und herumexperimentiert… Als hätte er damals noch in unserem Haus gelebt.

Auch am Tag von Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit hast du so etwas gesagt, als du in unserem Zimmer warst. Wie wir zwischen unseren Betten gestanden sind, meintest du, du würdest das Gefühl haben, als würden wir noch immer hier leben.

Und weißt du was, George?

In gewissem Sinne tun wir das auch noch. Wir halten unsere Erinnerungen am Leben. Sie verweilen in diesen Zimmer bis in die Ewigkeit und verraten immer, dass wir einst dort drinnen gelebt und gescherzt haben. Ein Stück von uns bleibt dort.

Du wirst nie den Fuchsbau betreten können und dich vollkommen alleine fühlen. Überall hängen Erinnerungen fest, von Leid und Freude, Kummer und Jubel, Verlust und Triumph. Selbst jene, die niemanden kennen, der jemals den Fuchsbau betreten hat, könnten sich dem nicht entziehen. Denn überall hängen Teile von uns, Stücke unserer Persönlichkeit, die wir als eine Art Souvenir für die Ewigkeit dort verwahren.

Ich wollte und will dir also damit sagen, dass ich nie wirklich fort bin.

Auch wenn mein Todestag vielleicht schon zehn Jahre zurückliegt, so reicht es in den Fuchsbau zu gehen. Aber es wird nicht nötig sein, weil du eine jede Erinnerung mit mir in dir bewahrst. Vielleicht wird mit der Zeit die Erinnerung an mein Gesicht verblassen, oder an das, was ich damals anhatte. Aber sieh einfach in den Spiegel, dann siehst du mich. Denn ich werde immer ein Teil von dir sein. In all der Zeit, die wir zusammen verbrachten, hat sich eine Verbindung zwischen uns aufgebaut. Sie besteht aus Erinnerungen, aus Worten und Gefühlen, aus Zeiten, die wir gemeinsam durchlebt und durch gestanden haben.

Solange du nicht vergisst, dass ein Teil von mir immer an deiner Seite ist, solange du mich nicht vergisst… Werde ich bei dir sein."

Bei den letzten Worten hob George sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren bereits leicht gerötet und schimmerten von den Tränen. Sein Blick an sich jedoch war klar, und er sah seinen Zwillingsbruder für einen Moment schweigend an.

Dann drückte er sachte seine Hand, und aus seinen Augen sprach mehr Dank, als er jemals hätte sagen können.

Dann stand Fred plötzlich auf und meinte unbekümmert, als wäre nie etwas geschehen: „So, ich glaube es wäre dann mal wieder an der Zeit für dich und mich zu gehen. Du solltest dir jetzt endlich etwas Ruhe gönnen, es war ja ein harter Tag.

Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich jetzt dann wirklich gehen sollte. Nicht, dass unser Gespräch unerwartet von anderen beendet wird."

Er reichte seinem Bruder lächelnd die Hand, welcher sie, ebenfalls lächelnd, annahm und aufstand.

„Danke, Fred!", sagte er.

„Kein Problem, Brüderchen. Aber tu mir einen gefallen!"

„Welchen?"

„Versuchs mal bei dem Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft unserer Eltern. Sie ist ganz süß, und ich glaube, mit ihr würde es dir nicht schlecht gehen."

Er zwinkerte seinem Bruder schelmisch grinsend zu, und dieser nickte nur zustimmend und grinste dabei zurück.

„Ich werd dich lang nicht sehen, oder?", fragte George.

„Sehen vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin da, keine Sorge", antwortete Fred.

Die beiden Zwillinge umarmten sich ein letztes Mal, und sie legten all ihre Gefühle füreinander, all ihre Freundschaft, das Leid und die Freuden ihres Lebens, ihre ganze Geschichte in diese Umarmung. Sie sollte beiden Kraft geben, bis sie sich das nächste Mal sehen würden.

Als George seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag er wieder zusammengerollt in seinem Bett.

Die Leere an seiner Seite schien nicht mehr da zu sein, ersetzt durch Wärme und Geborgenheit.


End file.
